


[Podfic of] Reformat

by knight_tracer



Series: Steel Man of Magnitogorsk [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1102049">The Steel Man of Magnitogorsk</a> - where both Sidney and Geno are superheroes</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Reformat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reformat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34311) by iBear. 



> Thanks to adistantsun for alerting me to the presence of this story! <3

Length: 22:09

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reformat.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reformat.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
